


Iambe

by L_arbito



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries [4]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Simon's POV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: Before Mark came back.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Series: Eleusinian Mysteries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747288
Kudos: 1





	Iambe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmitri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitri/gifts).



> "He walked away from me."
> 
> Simon的想法不代表我的想法，他这么想是在遵循主线剧情（即这个系列的第三部分）。

那天天气很好。清晨有点冷，但上午阳光明媚，一切如常。那个周日和普通的周日没有任何差别，晚上我们通常会在睡前喝一点酒；上午他说他想喝啤酒，我们冰箱里没有那种东西，所以他拿上钱，出门去买了。那天确实与其他周日毫无差别，我在腌鱼，他道别的方式一如既往。我以为事情会永远像这样持续下去，可能会争吵，可能会有矛盾，他有他的个人空间，我也有我的。总之，我以为我们会一直留在彼此身边。把鱼放进锅里时，我看到他的钥匙还在桌子上。这其实没什么大不了的，他或者我，我们两个总会有一个人在家，独自出门，不带钥匙，没必要担心。我没把门锁上，这样他开门时也会容易一些。我看了眼时间，就回去继续煎鱼了。晚上我想烤鸡，再加上一些烤土豆，和淡啤酒简直是绝配。平凡而又不能更平凡的一天，他戒毒后的第一个月零一天，阳光明媚的周日。二十分钟后，他还没回来，我把鱼留在锅里温着，无所事事趴在吧台上等。下午我们可以一起去公园，散步，或者仅仅是坐在草坪上晒太阳，默默无声，等鸟一点点靠近，再突然冲过去吓飞它们，跟在鸽子后面跑，比谁的鸽子更晚飞起来、走得更远，闲聊，随便引用Iggy或者谁的歌词，等对方接下一句，用奇怪的表达，谈论路过的人、足球、利兹、人生。这应该是我们的周日。我们的钱不多了，但银行余额并不重要，因为我们总能找到一种方式去挣扎、去活下来，贫穷与否，至少我拥有他、他拥有我——彼此，一切。两小时后，他仍然没回来，我想也许他遇到哪个朋友，一起吃午饭去了。于是我重新热了鱼，吃了一个人的午餐，做了清洁工作，开始看电视：你知道他没带钥匙，我不能出门去找他；仅仅因为一中午的“夜不归宿”，就匆忙地打电话给我们共同的朋友，似乎有点太火急火燎，没那么像我。所以我只是忍着脾气，瘫在床垫上，看无聊的电视广告，无聊透顶，无 聊 透 顶。等他回来，我一定要告诉他及时联系我的必要性，还有随手带上钥匙是多么急需的习惯。可惜，等他回来，我吃掉了为那天晚上准备的烤鸡和土豆，还有剩下的鸡蛋、面包、牛肉、鸡肉、豆子、玉米、黄油、花生酱、蜂蜜——直到我把它们又更新换代吃掉重买了无数次。  
二十分钟、两小时、两周、两个月、两年，无人生还。起初的几天我很恐惧意外，始终开着广播，害怕发生在利斯任何地方的交通事故、枪击，诸如此类。我长久地听着它们，每一次事故出现都颤抖地等着访客：警察敲响那扇一直没再反锁过的门，丢进来那个噩耗手榴弹。只不过一切从未发生，只有我盲目在时针的走秒声中等，没有警察和噩耗、没有他的归来，一切都是我的虚无设想，一切都是我的漫长守望。时间流逝，每一天太阳照常升起，我毫无选择，照旧承受。  
后来，剩下的钱被我用光了。我找了个推销员的工作，站在柜台后面，把笑容和商品卖给不同的陌生人。卖出？出卖？那些来往的顾客都是汹涌人海里渺不可闻的沧海一粟，却也都是独立而不可能重复的唯一。他藏在了这个世界的某个角落，我所已知的他的一切，并不能拼凑出一个完整的他，人永远有他人未知的部分，我不例外、他也是。有时我会想，如果我更了解他，或者我们之间更坦诚，他是不是不会离开我。但这样的假设毫无意义，就像世上最美的溺水者——死后才开始的爱并不能称得上是爱，死者已经不存在于世间了，爱一片虚无？没有意义。未曾实现的未来仅仅是过去的一部分，干枯了的树枝。我不了解他的现状，甚至他的死活，随着时间流逝，他已经逐渐走出我的已知，成为我所不熟悉的陌生人之一了。他不在，一切分明没有任何变化；可我像是瞎的，在一片熟悉的陌生里摸索，看不见路。这没有道理，我活得好好的——“我身为盲人的目之所及，失聪后听到的声音，失去双腿的奔跑，哑了的誓言，断臂时的挽留，心中的肖像，以及攫住它后我挣扎着的脑——”但我好像不完整。  
那是一段德语诗人的诗，我听Daniel提到过。他在女友的怂恿下写东西给报社，外加上给Francis的酒吧打工：他的生存方式。我印象里，他很偏爱这个诗人，或许只是我的错觉，我不了解，但Daniel写的东西真的很不错。别人都在不停变化，而我像从未离乡的异乡客、拥有坟墓的孤魂野鬼、等待不存在的利剑的降伏之躯：活在当下，却仍然抓着过去的影子不放，在越走越远的时间里把自己彻底撕裂成两半，在微弱的光线下一次又一次在墙上撞得头破血流，守候未来重遇的渺茫可能。失味的盐，山上的城。  
“假使焚尽一切，你也会在我的血脉中永留。”  
后来Daniel告诉了我这最后一句，我没能记住的那部分。这句话让我又想起Mark，那个和我一起长大、在我的帮助下戒了毒，之后离开我、割裂了其占有的我生活的一部分，毫不留恋、毫无音讯的家伙。我已不再那么渴望他的归来了，他的离开已经成为了对我的利用和背叛。我想他要为我的改变负责，尤其是他离开之后我的变化：他产生的连带伤害翻天覆地——就像成瘾性毒品：吸来自毁的至爱。我现在相信，当初我感受到的所有的一切都是谎言、谎言、谎言：丑恶不堪、装腔作势的谎言；所有那些他戒毒时旁观的痛苦、所有那些和他一起生活的快乐、所有这些他离去后带来的痛苦，都是我留给自己的谎言。他并不爱我，我也并不爱他，我只是让自己觉得自己爱着他——但这终究是只能让一切好过些的徒劳的自我欺骗：烟盒上的警告、酒瓶上的注脚。我已经认清了这一切，我已经不是我从前想要扮演的那个爱人了，我只是一个无耻之徒、一个善于报复的卑鄙小人。我爱他，但我不会再原谅他了，他必须为所有这一切负责，因为他选择了离开，因为我是个混蛋，因为我是世界上所有虫豸中最卑劣、最可笑、最狭隘、最愚蠢、最善妒的虫豸，我这辈子都会为每一个虫卵怄气，每一次屈辱都牢记于心。Mark，他会自食恶果。  
听说他回来了，石鸻鸟该叫起来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个Si由爱生恨的过渡章节。
> 
> 本来打算坑掉厄琉息斯，但是它很适合写点什么，所以又捡起来了。不要骂我又乱写，我会学习那谁，波拉尼奥，的。（？）


End file.
